Top 10 races with least finishers
The Top 10 events in the Piston Cup with the least finishers. We will be excluding CARCA, Australia, UK, and New Rearendia. NOTE: This list is going to be updated soon because of 2019 Vitoline 350 and some other races 10. 1984 Nightdona 500 - 14 finishers The 14 who finished were winner The King, 2nd place Chick Hicks, 3rd place SOMEHOW part-time racer Haul Inngas, 4th Ernie Gearson, 5th Murray Clutchburn, 6th Eugene Carbureski, 7th Klint Shiftright, 8th Cole Speedland, 9th Bill Brady, 10th Ronald Oaks, 11th Harold Axel, 12th Don Chapcar, 13th rookie Thomas Tanrev and 14th Bernie Simpson (Octane Gain Racer from 1975 to 1984). 9. 2003 Calladega 500 - 13 finishers Those racers were winner Ruby Oaks, The King in 2nd, Lee Revkins in 3rd, rookie Aiken Axler in 4th, Rusty Cornfuel in 5th, Brush Curber in 6th, Chick Hicks in 7th, Kevin Racingtire in 8th, Dale Earnhardt Jr. in 9th, Ernie Gearson in 10th, Dirkson D'agostino in 11th, Chuck Armstrong in 12th and James Cleanair in 13th. 8. 2002 BnL 500 - 13 finishers Only Strip Weathers, Billy Oilchanger, Chuck Armstrong, Murray Clutchburn, Rusty Cornfuel, Crusty Rotor, Slider Petrolski, part-time racer Sage VanDerSpin, Darren Leadfoot, Dirkson D'Agostino, Winford Bradford Rutherford, Ryan Shields, and Greg Candyman were able to finish the race. 7. 1990 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - 11 finishers Those 11 were winner Kraig Shiftright, 2nd place Misti Motorkrass, 3rd place Floyd Mulvihill, 4th Darrell Cartrip, 5th Chick Hicks, 6th Crusty Rotor, 7th Andrew Axler, 8th Ruby Oaks, 9th Johnathan Melter, 10th part-time racer Haul Inngas and 11th part-time Brush Curber. Big One on lap 132 Transcript Twilight: Kraig Shiftright a far lead! 2nd place Misti Motorkrass far behind him but a close battle between 2nd and 3rd with Floyd Mulvhill fighting his butt off! Spike: Back in the midfield Chuck is making a move on 62 year old Slide Powers! Wow. Can you believe he is still racing? He holds the record for the longest ever career at 41 years and still counting! Twilight: Chuck is almost there! (Chuck bumps Slide) OH NO! Chuck bumps Slide Powers and sends them both into a spin! Many cars flying in the air and are involved! Where is Murray at? Spike: IT'S BRISTOL GUYS! You know what that means? CHAOS! And we can see that! We really need a slow motion of this as cars fly ABSOLUTELY EVERYWHERE! (slow motion replay) Twilight: As we see the slow motion replay we can see Slide and Chuck hitting the field. You can see two cars flying into the grandstands. One of them is clearly Kevin Racingtire as you can see by the paint scheme. The other is a dark blue, purple or black car. It can't be Cornfuel due to the model. It looks like Thomas Tanrev In my opinion. Spike: Yeah and it also looks like we can see the rookie Billy Oilchanger flying and spinning into the pits and landing on his wheels with minor damage just beyond the pit wall and we also see Don Alternators flying and crashing in what appears to be the Leak Less pit. No telling how much damage he recieved there. Twilight: And i see Murray involved too you can see him bashing Eugene Carbureski's side before Murray himself is hit by Slide Powers. Spike: Johnny Blamer's flipping like crazy! And James Cleanair HARD hits Johnny. Twilight: That was a HUGE CRASH! Pinkie should have NOT seen this. (back on the track the racers see the tow truck) Rusty: Darn it, Johnny, we are getting towed away. Johnny(crying): Why... Murray: Uh because we are damaged? The King: Let's be honest, we got beat up bad. Even I- Johnny: THE KING IS INVOLVED? NOOOO! Eugene: Yeah and that's not all Kevin and Tanrev have gone in the grandstands and Alternators and Oilchanger have hit the pits! Ryan: Calm down Johnny. This happens to you every race. I don't know why your crying this time. Johnny: Because The King- Ryan: We get it. Tow Truck: Ok guys, time to get towed! (all racers groan except for The King and the still crying Johnny.) (at the grandstands) Kevin: Great... stuck for the rest of our lives here... Thomas: Help will come soon! The King: Luke? Luke? LUKE!? Luke Pettlework: I'm here, what is it? Johnny: HE CRASHED! Luke (cries): NOOOOOO! Roger Wheeler: NOOOO! THE KING IS GOING TO NEVER RACE AGAIN! (Luke and Roger cry) The King: It is not okay, YOU'RE RIGHT! But I'm not gonna cry, I'm good friend and you are my team. James(Cleanair): Sigh. You are so dramatic. I Larry: Granted it was a big one but still. Luke and Roger: STILL, THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY WHOLE LIFE! Wells Roundabout: Yes, I swear, EUGENE TOO! The Teams of the Cars in the Crash: NO, NO, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Dinoco and Leak Less team are crying, Spike and Twilight join the crying) Luke and Roger: WHY, WHY, WHY, AND WHY!?!?!?!!!!???? (back to the grandstands) Fan: Yo Kevin and Tanrev how did you end up here? Kevin: Just get us out of here! Fan: Hmmm I will have to throw you back to the speedway Kevin: Yeah just do it I don't care! The fan picks up Kevin and Kevin picks up Tanrev and the fan launches them both on the track where they land Kevin: Ouch! YES WE ARE FINALLY OUT OF THE GRANDSTANDS! Thomas: Yes! We have to get towed though. (back to the car towing area) Kevin: Oh I guess they already towed everyone away. WAIT JOHNNY? what are you doing here Johnny: Well I uh i(whispers) I was scared so I hid from the tow truck. Kevin: Ok I guess your coming with me then cause your hauler already left. 6. 1994 Las Vegas 400 - 9 finishers The nine finishers were Winner Ernie Gearson, Crusty Rotor, Andrew Axler, The King, Dale Earnhardt Sr, Haul Inngas, Brush Curber, Misti Motorkrass and part-time racer Ponchy Wipeout (who's real name is Steven, according to his crew chief). 5. 1967 Nightdona 500 - 8 finishers The eight finishers were winner Bobby Carsac, part-time racer Frank Marintire, part time racer The King, Mario Andretti, part-time racer Rev Pitcar, part-time racer Thomas Tireson, Slide Powers and rookie Pete Carlinton. 4. 1961 Calladega 500 - 8 finishers Finishers are winner Mario Andretti, Lee Weathers (yes, his son Strip was his backup!), George Davidson, Morris Axler, Robert Henderson, Joe Allen Foyt, John Rigley and Jack Ford. Foyt and Henderson are the only part timers to finish the race off. 3. 2013 Los Angeles 500 - 6 finishers A massive crash on lap 114 happened after second place Speedy Comet spun out at turn 3 and hit the wall rear end first, his rear end then bumped T.G Castlenut who was going at full speed. The tiny bump caused T.G to go off course and crash into Ralph Carlow and Brick Yardley which caused a gigantic pileup behind leader Mcqueen. Rev N Go Racer and Todd Marcus retired two laps later and Tommy Highbanks retired 8 laps later. Another giant crash on lap 178 took the rest of the surviving field (four racers) minus the six who finished. The six finishers were Lightning Mcqueen, Bobby Swift, Brian Spark, Phil Tankson, Jimmy Cables and Murray Clutchburn (he's the 2nd oldest one active the oldest being Ernie Gearson who is 62 born in 1951!). Transcript Bob: On the backstretch Lightning Mcqueen in leading and Yardley is second. Heading to turn three. Darrell: Oh no! Speedy Comet is smoking and hits the wall and goes back to the track. Speedy Comet has lost it. Multiple cars involved and one car is even out into the infield grass! Bob: That was not. Let's see the replay as we could hardly see who is who in the smoke (replay) Bob: So Speedy Comet loses it. He goes back down the track and just bumps T.G Castlenut very slightly. That sent him off course into one of the blue cars. Judging by the model it looks like Carlow or Mulvhill and then it just goes all down hill from there. We can confirm that the car who went in the infield grass was Rev Roadages as we see his main sponsor's name clearly. Darrell: Wait the other camera shows. It shows Jack Depost mounted on the side of the wall with Chip near him. Rev Roadages is in the grass oil leaking out of him. Here is the camera footage onboard Dud Throttleman. (Dud Throttleman On-Board) Bob: Dud was in the middle of the pack. You can see him getting tagged by a spinning Carl Clutchen and then Dud hits a helpless Parker Brakeston and gets him involved as well. Now onboard with Brian Spark who somehow dodged all this. (Brian Spark On-Board) Bob: You can see him dodge Dirkson who flips right in front of him and you can also see Rev going in the grass. 2. 1979 Michigan 400 - 6 finishers The King dodges a MASSIVE wreck after Bill Brady and Andrew Axler collide, taking out rookie Tom Landis, Murray Clutchburn (the rookie the previous year, 1978) and part time racer Misti Motorkrass. His crush Claude in which was also part-time was hit by Cole Speedland. The six finishers are The King, rookie James Cleanair, Kraig Shiftright, Don Chapcar, Brad Gonzalez and part time racer Harold Axel. Don somehow took out Chick Hicks, but had minor damage and finished the race. Accident Transcript Pinkie: Trouble turn 3, wreck in turn 3! Brady and Axler collide! (Cars spinning everywhere) Spike: And Brady SMASHES into the rookie sensation of Tom Landis! Axler collects Clutchburn! Don Chapcar takes out Chick Hicks! Pinkie: SAMMY SMELTER IS INVOLVED! OH MY GOSH, THE KING! STRIP WEATHERS!!! CAN HE MAKE IT THROUGH? Spike: He is surrounded by spinning racers and carnage! CAN HE DO THE UNTHINKABLE? Claude: Ow! Someone hit my in the rear! Who did tha-(gets hit by Cole Speedland) OW! OW! Klint: Sorry dad I'm involved and I'm being hit. There goes PALMER! Spike: AND it looks like The King is surrounded by a WALL! CLAUDE SCRUGGS, PART-TIMER, HIT BY COLE SPEEDLAND! The King: I've got this Luke and Roger! It's all with me today. Watch me. (The King dodges Don who hits Ernie Gearson's side hard causing Ernie to spit on The King's body, he sees Thomas Tireson and pushes him out of the way so he can dodge the wreck. He then literally climbs like a monster truck and goes over the pile/wall of racers consisting of Klint, James Robson, Claude, Misti, Ernie, Murray and Tom among others including David Palmer.) Spike: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! THE KING MADE IT THROUGH! Roger Wheeler: HELL YEAH! Luke: WOAH! I LOVE THIS! PLEASE WIN! The King: I told you guys I would make it. As soon as I saw that wall I knew what to do! And I will win this one, too! (NOTE: This race was won by The King.) 1. 1998 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega - 3 finishers Only three cars finish this race. Claude Scruggs, Floyd Mulvihill and Lee Revkins (part-timer). Crash on lap 150 Chick Hicks: ARGH! I am so done being 3rd, I'm gonna so PUSH you Johnny! Johnny: OWWWWWWWW! (Johnny takes out Chick as a well) Chick: OH HOW DARE YOU INVOLVE ME! (More cars gets piled up and piled up. Suddenly, Ruby Oaks hits the side of The King) Luke: NO! OAKS HAS HIT THE KING! Roger: NO! NO! NO! Pinkie: Flying in the air is Dale Earnhardt Jr as he can only pray he hits lightly. BUT HE HITS the ground causing him to get bent while Dirkson D'agostino loses two of his wheels, one of his wheels hits Misti and another hits Aiken and Billy Oilchanger flies in the air also while his wife watches in horror from the Octane Gain pit! Uh oh it looks like THE FREAKING KING'S SIDE IS HIT BY OUR GOD!!! NOOOOOO! OUR GOD! Spike: HOLY CRAP! THAT IS HUGE! Pinkie: OH MY GOD! Floyd BARELY DODGES AND SO DOES LEE! HAUL INNGAS GETS INVOLVED! THE KING GETS INVOLVED! (Note: Winford, Kevin Racingtire, Chuck and Matthew Overtaker (aka Mac Icar, who actually raced prior to the debut of the iMac G3 as introduced in August) retired later in the race while Davey Apex (formerly Dave Alternators, where his grandfather Devon III died for a memorial), Eugene Carbureski and Todd Marcus retired earlier so they were not involved) The Finish Pinkie: What a sight this is. Only 3 of the 30 or so racers have actually finished the race. Only Winner Claude Scruggs, part-time racer Lee Revkins and Floyd Mulvihill, hopefully him because he's popular, have got out of this one intact. Spike: Blame Johnny Blamer for this (pun unintended). He took out 21 racers in the big one on lap 150 including THE KING! AND RYAN SHIELDS! AND JAMES CLEANAIR! Speaking of James, he is a model almost the same as Claude, who is the winner. And Chick Hicks is to blame for this crash as well. Lee is proud, let's listen to the team radio of Lee. (Lee Team Radio) Lee: YES, YES, YES!!! I FREAKING DID IT, MAN! Lee's Crew Chief: Good job, Lee. This is the day where you will be the rookie of the year!!! If you don't get the rookie of the year award then this sport is officially considered (Popeye toot) up. Lee: Hope Manny does, because he's better at racing than me, especially at Calladega. Lee's Crew Chief: Ok then, if you say so. (No team radio, just racers speaking to each other) Manny (weakly): Hello, Lee. Lee: You have to win the rookie of the year. You're better at racing. Manny (weakly): Yeah and especially at Calladega. I hope so to win. (NOTE: He did win the rookie of the year in 1998.) Category:Historic Races